The objective of this proposal is to evaluate the composition and metabolic turnover rates of the various plasma lipoproteins in patients before and 6 months following renal transplantation, followed by intervention with a low-fat/low cholesterol diet, alone or in combination with cholesterol lowering medication. All of the planned patients have been enrolled and the study is in the follow up phase.